


Birthday

by mayawrites95 (mayarox95)



Series: Wish Upon A Star [75]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Birthday, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-05-30 10:29:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6420133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayarox95/pseuds/mayawrites95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma celebrates her birthday with Killian, and her family</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday

Emma stood at the door in shock. She had dropped her purse when she had opened the door; the sight before her had been the absolute last thing she had expected to see. In some ways, Emma felt as if she should have expected it, yet with everything happening lately, it had just slipped her mind.

Her birthday had begun with a relaxing start. She had woken up tangled in Killian’s arms, just as she had every morning. She had taken in a deep breath to get in as much of his scent as possible before nestling in deeper. Emma had always felt so safe in his arms, and since Killian had moved in over a year ago, she had never once woken up alone. So she had buried her head in her boyfriend’s chest and fallen back asleep.

She had woken up a few hours later to see an empty spot beside hers. The bed felt slightly cold, and so she could tell that Killian had been gone for quite a while. Thankfully for her, she wasn’t alone for long, seeing how Killian had decided to bring her breakfast in bed. Emma had smiled brightly as she saw the dual cups of coffee and plates of pancakes.

“Happy Birthday,” he had said with a smile. It was the first one she had spent with him, making all the more significant. She had leaned in for a kiss, forgetting all about their breakfast as he swooped her in his arms and kissed her back.

When they pulled apart, she had been breathless, “Wow,” she said with a smile. “It should be my birthday more often if it means you kiss me like that.”

He laughed as he handed her a cup of coffee. “Let’s make every day your birthday, shall we?”

“I do believe that I like that idea,” Emma teased as she placed the tray of breakfast between both of them in bed. She had never done the whole breakfast in bed thing; her false memories that Regina gave her had led her to believe that she had, but in reality it wasn’t quite true. She had never been into it, seeing how she had rarely had anyone to give her breakfast in bed, but sitting here eating her pancake, she could see the appeal.

Once they had finished, Killian pulled out a large black box, “I bought you a present. It isn’t much, but I wanted to give you something as a token of my affection for you.”

She opened it up and was speechless. Inside was a beautiful silver necklace with an anchor as the pendent. It was encrusted with diamonds and dazzled in the light of the sun coming from the window above them.

“You are my anchor, Emma. Whenever I get scared, or unsure of anything, you’re always there to keep me centred. You make me want to be a better person, and for you I would fight a thousand villains, though I do hope they keep it to a minimum. Emma Swan, I love you so much, and this can only show a small portion of my affection for you,” Killian said, nervously. She reached for both his hand and his hook and held them in his.

“It’s beautiful,” Emma said with a large smile. “Will you put it on for me?” She had turned to face him and he reached around her with the chain. She was worried for a moment that he may struggle with the clasp, but he got it on far quicker than she had ever been able to do so.

Emma had pulled him in for another kiss, and they had stayed like that for a while longer before they had finally decided to get out of bed.

The day had progressed as such. Henry had gotten her a bracelet with charms that he had picked out himself, and her parents had bought her a few books and some movies that she had mentioned that she liked in passing a while back.

She hadn’t really been expecting much; her birthday had never been a large show, but simply being here with her family, as opposed to all alone made all the difference in the world.

So when Emma had shown up at her and Killian’s apartment later, she hadn’t been expecting to see half the town there. It was all people who cared about her and loved her, and not those invited because they felt obliged.

She had felt herself start to shake, and a few tears slipped down her face.

“Love, is everything alright?” Killian asked her alarmed as he quickly wrapped an arm around her.

“I’m just not used to having so many people care about me,” she said softly. “Two years ago, I wished that I could have someone who did, and that day Henry showed up at my door. And since then I’ve gained more people who care about me than I could ever dream of having.”

“And the number will only keep increasing,” Her mother informed her. She had her hand on her belly, which was already starting to protrude out due to her third pregnancy. Emma had already formed a deep bond with Neal, and when she learned she would be getting another sibling, she had been ecstatic.

“I know,” Emma said. “Thank you all so much for coming here,” she addressed the room. They all started to make their way over to her, offering her birthday wishes and presents. Killian and Henry never left her side for the entire event, and just being around them made her smile.

For twenty eight years she had no one who loved her and even when she broke the curse, she couldn’t quite understand why things worked out the way they had. But standing here now with her family, with the people she loved, all of a sudden it all seemed worth it. And there was nothing she would ever trade to change any of it.


End file.
